


Warmth

by Nizah



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 22:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/Nizah





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkGiraffe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkGiraffe/gifts).




End file.
